The Mortal Instruments: City Of Gold
by Blaire-Hammond
Summary: What if it was all a dream? What if 'The Mortal Instruments' never happened? What if Shadowhunters never existed? Or did they? What if everything had happened at different points in time? Clary, a normal teenage girl has been dreaming of things.. strange things. So what will she do when those dreams become reality? A different take on The Mortal Instruments. Book One; City Of Gold.
1. A Dream?

**THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS: CITY OF GOLD**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Jace's strong arms wrapped around Clary's waist as she leant into him, holding him tight, never wanting to let go. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, allowing herself to be lost in her thoughts as he held her tight. She loved him. That was all she could think of. She breathed in his scent of pure heaven and nuzzled her nose against his collarbone._

_'Clary?'_

_'Yes, Jace?'_

_'I want it to be like this forever.'_

* * *

**Chapter 1. A Dream?**

* * *

'Clary? Clary!'

Clary's eyes fluttered open as her dream slipped further and further away from her and she suddenly became conscious to what was going on around her. She looked up into the familiar face of her mother and re-closed her eyes.

'What Mum?' she groaned as she rolled over and pulled the rugs up around her face.

'You're meant to be helping me set up the Art exhibition for tonight.' Jocelyn said pulling the rugs back from her face.

'Mum it is seven in the morning.' She groaned again and pulled the rugs back to her face.

'No, actually it is eleven thirty.' Her mother said angrily.

Clary opened one eye and peered at the clock, then closed it again.

'So it is.'

'Don't be smart with me Clary. I want you up and ready to go in twenty minutes.' Jocelyn said sternly.

'Yeah okay.' Clary replied not moving an inch.

Her mother turned on her heal and headed for the door.

'You know how important this is to me, Clary.' She said before leaving the room.

Clary sighed and rolled over onto her back. She gazed up at the ceiling, thinking about her dream. She had been having them for a while now; always about this once strange blond boy; always named Jace. There were other people too, some good and some bad, and some that she knew. She couldn't piece it all together; it was like one big story split up into heaps of short dreams. It didn't bother her though, she quite liked these dreams. She quite liked Jace. What she didn't like was being woken up from her dreams.

Grumbling angrily to herself, she rose to a sitting position and slumped on the side of her bed, looking over at her closet, contemplating what to dress herself in today.

She really couldn't be bothered to do anything. It was a Saturday. Who does things on a Saturday?

With a moan she stood and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Clary was ready at exactly twelve o'clock. Jocelyn had gotten angry at her again for taking so long and had left, telling her that she can walk to the hall where the exhibition was being held.

Of course Clary called up Simon and asked him to come with her so she wouldn't be bored to death by cleaning and hanging up paintings all day. Simon, being Clary's best friend, didn't refuse. He met her at the corner of her road and the two walked along the streets to the hall.

'I had another dream last night.' Clary told Simon as they passed through the park.

He raised an eyebrow, 'Again? What this time?'

'Just a Jace one. None of the other stuff.' She replied, kicking a pebble across the grass.

'Well I guess that's not so bad.' Simon said. 'It's still weird though.'

'How?' Clary asked, watching as a dog raced past after his ball. Or her ball, she wasn't sure.

'You have been dreaming of this… this world for the past month; always the same things and people. That's not normal.' He said as they watched the dog fetch the ball and come running back across their path.

'I know, I know. I don't know what to do about it though.' She sighed.

'Have you told your mum?' Simon asked.

'No way! She would never understand.'

'How do you know that?' He questioned her, putting his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

'I just know okay.' Clary said.

The two fell silent for a minute.

'You've got to stop fighting with her, Clary. She's your mother.' Simon finally said.

She glared at him, 'She drives me crazy.'

'I know she does. My mum drives me crazy too, but she is just trying to do what's best for you.'

Clary exhaled loudly, 'I know. I'll try.'

Silence once again fell among the two as the watched the dog run back and forth collecting the ball for its master.

'I still can't believe you dreamt of me as a Vampire. How ridiculous.'

Clary punched Simon's arm lightly, 'Shut up.'

They looked at each other... and burst out laughing.

'It is pretty ridiculous, isn't it?' Clary giggled.

'Extremely.'

* * *

They reached the hall at twelve thirty and headed around the back to find Jocelyn.

'Oh, good to see you showed up.' Clary's mother said as the two entered through the door.

'I'm sorry okay mum, I was just tired.' Clary snapped.

'And I'm just here for the free food.' Simon said.

Jocelyn and Clary turned and looked at him.

'My mouth is shut.' He said, pretending to zip his lips shut.

'Well you can both start by cleaning the frames over there,' Jocelyn said pointing at the pile of assorted frames near the kitchen, 'and then you can put the paintings in them.'

'We're on it.' Simon said taking Clary's arm and dragging her over to the kitchen before she could snap at her mother again.

'I thought your mouth was shut.'

'And I thought you were going to try to make an effort with your mother.' Simon said.

Clary stared at him then squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to block everything out. 'Yeah okay. I'll try.'

'You mean it this time?' Simon nudged her lightly on the arm.

She nodded.

'Good. Let's get to work.'

They spent the next hour cleaning and sorting out the frames and paintings, until, finally the job was done. Jocelyn asked the two to head out and do a quick coffee run for everyone still working to set up the exhibition.

'Okay, so, tell me again what my vampire powers were?' Simon asked, laughing lightly as they stood waiting for their coffee's to be made.

'Well they called you _Daylighter _or something. You could go out in the sun even though you were a vampire.'

'Wow… I um, didn't sparkle did I?'

Clary hesitated, and winked at him.

'No, no, no please don't tell me I'm the next Edward Cullen.'

'God, no! Not the next Edward Cullen, more like the next-'

Clary's eye's suddenly widened as she caught a glimpse of something through the window of the coffee shop.

'What? Clary, what is it?' He asked turning and straining his eyes to try and see what she was staring at.

'It's him.' She managed to say.

'Who? I don't see anyone.' He said, worry clearly coming through in his voice.

Her voice dropped to a whisper, 'Jace.'

* * *

**Hey guys! Thankyou for reading my first chapter of my first shadowhunter fanfic! If you like it then follow/favourite it to keep updated on new chapters! Or follow my Instagram: theshadowhunterscodex and I'll keep you updated on when I post new chapters from there! P.S for those of you who have been reading my Trixie Belden books, I promise I will update the next chapter soon! Love you all. -Blaire x**


	2. Exhibition

**Chapter 2. Exhibition**

* * *

'There was no one there!' Simon said to the read-head as they hurried back towards the hall with the coffees.

'I know what I saw!' Clary exclaimed looking wildly around to see if Jace was following her.

'Maybe you were just imagining it.'

'My imagination is wild but not that wild.'

'Clary don't you think you should tell someone?' Simon pleaded.

'I told you didn't I?' Clary answered.

'That's not what I meant.'

They reached the hall and pushed past workers into the hall. Clary and Simon passed out the coffees.

'Oh, you're back.' Jocelyn said taking one of the drinks and taking a sip.

'How's things going here?' Clary asked.

'Nearly set up, it would be good if you could start hanging paintings.'

'Sure mum.' Clary smiled sweetly.

Jocelyn raised an eyebrow, 'thanks.' She said before turning and heading out the back.

Simon turned to Clary and looked at her through squinted eyes.

'What, I said I was going to make an effort.'

He nodded, 'right, well back to the subject, Clary you have to tell your mum.'

Clary groaned and turned to hang up a painting. It was one of a gold cup with a long stem. A red stone was placed in the middle of the cup.

'This is nice.' Clary said as she hung it on the hook.

'Clary, again you are changing the subject.' Simon pointed out as he came to her side and looked at the painting.

'Well I don't want to tell her.'

'Why not?' He said angrily as he grabbed another painting and went to hang it up.

'I already told you.'

'Fine.' Simon said heading over to the other side of the hall to start setting up that side.

Clary stayed where she was, staring at the cup. It was trigging something in her mind. It seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't work out why.

'That's the Mortal Cup.' Came a deep voice from behind her.

'Hey Luke.' She said, flashing a smile his way.

'Hey Clary.' He smiled back.

'So, the Mortal Cup, hey?'

'Yes. A very important painting this is.' Luke said.

'Why?' Clary asked, turning to him.

'Luke!' Jocelyn called out to him from across the room.

Clary rolled her eyes.

'Only your mum can answer that question.' He said shrugging and walking over to meet Jocelyn.

Clary sighed and continued working.

* * *

The exhibition was set up with various different artists pieces, and Clary had to admit, it had come together quite well. She wandered through the hall looking at all the different items on display. But her eyes kept wandering back to the Mortal Cup. It was something about it that was so intriguing.

She slowly headed back in the direction of her mother's piece when she noticed someone dressed in black standing in front of the picture. The hood of their leather jacket was up so she couldn't see who it was.

She came to stand beside them and looked at the painting.

'My mother painted this.' She said.

'It is nice.' Came back a deep voice. Clearly it was the voice of a male.

'Yeah it is. It is called the Mortal Cup.'

'How do you know that?' the voice asked.

'A friend told me. Though I don't know why it is called that.'

'It is very important to my people.'

'Who are your people?' Clary inquired.

'Clary who are you talking to?' Simon asked as he came up on her other side.

Clary looked at Simon 'Oh just-' she paused as she turned back to point at the person she had been talking to, but soon realised that he were gone. 'Oh.' Was all she could say.

* * *

**Short one but hope you like it! -Blaire x**


	3. Jace

**Aw thankyou guys for the comments it is all really sweet and im so glad you are enjoyig the story!**

**So sorry I haven't posted in so long! My boss at work is away so I have had a lot more shifts at work plus I've had exams for the past two weeks and also I went to Melbourne (Victoria, Australia) for a few days as I was at a One Direction concert, and also I've had school and homework so I have been verrrryyyyy busy! Haha but here is another chapter so hope you enjoy and thank-you for being patient. ****J -Blaire**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Jace**

* * *

Clary settled into her bed that night, still wondering about the hooded boy she had met at the exhibition. How had he disappeared so quickly? Why was he so interested in this 'Mortal Cup'? And who was he?

Clary had dismissed her earlier thoughts of seeing Jace as she knew that it was impossible. He was only in her dreams. Plus Simon didn't see him so she must have either been hallucinating or saw someone who she thought was him.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the soft pillow, thinking of Jace. The beautiful blond boy who had now became the object of her affection. Well, the imaginary object of her affection anyway. Clary could picture his face against the blackness that surrounded her. His blond hair, his golden bright eyes, his high cheekbones, the muscles under his shirt, the black marks that she assumed were tattoos that covered his body, his adorable smile that could only bring joy to anyone who he directed it at-

Suddenly she heard a loud bang. It echoed around her room breaking her out of her almost dream. She sat up bolt right and looked around wildly. The moonlight shone through her window and she could just make out the rocking of her chair in the corner of the room. Lying at the foot of the chair was something that glistened silver in the light. Sweeping her eyes across her room again, she pulled the rugs back and dangled her feet over the side of her bed. Slipping her instantly cold feet into her slippers, she made her way across the room to the object lying on the ground. She gasped as she came closer to it. It was a knife.

Clary bent down and picked it up. What was a knife doing in her room? She looked around again, hoping that the nothingness that filled her room would change and there would be something to explain what she had found, but again, nothing stared back at her.

She sighed and turned back to the window. Soft voices floated up to her window, causing her to frown. Who could possibly be outside at this time of night? She took a few steps towards the window and slightly pulled the curtain back, peering outside. Two figures stood at the bottom of her building. The moonlight shone down on one of the figures, making their facial features stand out clearly. They had jet black hair, a strong jaw line and their body was covered in the dark tattoos that had covered Jace's body in her dreams .The other person was in the shadows and she couldn't see who it was.

The voices rose and she was able to pick up on a few of the words; 'Not Mundane,' and 'Mortal Cup.' There it was again, the Mortal Cup. Who were these people? What was so good about this cup? She strained her eyes to see who the second person was. She could see they had a dark uniform on, almost like a warriors outfit, and a black hood was up shadowing their face. Suddenly they stepped out into the moonlight. The hood was still up but she could see that it was a boy and she could see they he was also covered in black tattoos. Why did these people wear these strange markings?

She continued to listen, trying to catch more of the words. All she heard was, 'Valentine,' and 'Dangerous.' She sighed, realising that she probably wasn't going to get much more from where she was. She was about to turn away when suddenly the second boy lifted their hand, removing the hood from their head. She sucked in her breath. This time she knew she wasn't hallucinating. It was Jace.

She stumbled back in shock and raced for the door. She threw it open and sprinted out to the stairwell. Thumping her way down the stairs, not even attempting to be quiet, she hurried as fast as she could until she came to the front door. Wildly, she threw it open like a tornado might uproot and throw a tree, and she battled her way through the small garden at the front of the apartment door and outside into the night.

She was gasping for breath but she did not want to miss them. She came to the street, and there, standing across from her, was Jace. She sucked in her breath and stared at him. He stopped, his mouth parted slightly. The boy with black hair had his back to her, but as soon as he saw Jace stiffen up, he turned and looked at Clary.

'She can see us.' He whispered to Jace.

'I told you she wasn't a mundane.' Jace replied.

They continued to stare at her, not moving an inch. She wanted to run forward and throw her arms around Jace, feel his tight embrace, snuggle her head into his neck, feel the soft warmth of his lips on her forehead, but those were just dreams. If she did that, he would probably freak out and she didn't want that.

'Why can I see you if no one else can?' She questioned.

'Because like we said, you are not a mundane.' Jace answered.

'What is a mundane?' Clary asked, catching her breath.

'Someone from the human world.' The beautiful blond answered.

'Well if I'm not human then what am I?' She inquired.

'You wouldn't believe us if we told you.' The dark haired boy answered taking a step towards Clary.

Clary took a step back, 'Was it you at the exhibition? And the Coffee shop?'

'It was Jace, yes.' He answered, taking another step towards her. This time she didn't move back.

'Why?' was all she could think of to ask.

'Because we needed to see if it was true.' Was the only answer she got.

'Did you throw this into my room?' She asked, raising the knife.

The boy was now inches away from her. He snatched it from her hands and turned it over.

'This is yours Jace. Did you really throw it up there?' He asked, raising an eyebrow and passing it to Jace as he came closer.

He grinned, proud of himself. 'Oh Alec, you underestimate me.' He said as his eyes rested on Clary.

The boy named Alec shook his head and sighed, 'So you either tried to kill her or you tried to get her down her.'

Jace didn't answer, just continued to smile and stare at the fiery red-head girl with the emerald eyes that stood in front of him. His gaze on her was like the weight of the world was with him, all looking at her, expecting for her to do something.

Clary wanted to ask more questions, but she chocked up and couldn't think of the words.

'Mortal Cup.' She whispered. She raised her voice louder for them to hear. 'yes, what is this about the Mortal Cup? My mother's painting. What is the Mortal Cup?'

'That, we cannot tell you.' Jace replied before Alec could.

'Why?' Clary asked, 'because I'm not a 'Mundane'?'

'No, because we don't know if we can trust you.' Jace answered, still not letting the smile leave his face.

Clary looked from one boy to the other, and shook her head. 'None of this makes sense.'

She lifted her hands and rubbed her eyes, hoping that it would help calm her rising head ach, but when she removed her hands from her eyes the dull throbbing remained. What didn't remain were the two tattooed boys. They were gone. She looked around her, searching for them, but she could see no trace of them.

'Clary, what are you doing out so late?' Asked a voice from behind her.

She turned to Luke and looked straight into his eyes. He knew of the Mortal Cup. He had to have some sort of information. 'We need to talk.'


	4. Demon

**Here is another chapter J -Blaire x**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Demon**

* * *

Clary once again settled down in her bed, but this time with Luke lying beside her. Though her real father died when she was a small girl, Luke at become like a father to her. She loved him as if he were really her dad. He would read stories to her when she was younger to help her sleep and had been picking her up from school for years.

'Please help me understand, Luke.' Clary whispered. 'These dreams, that boy, the cup, what is it all? What does it all mean?'

'Clary, I can't explain it all to you. Not yet. It is not my place to tell you. That place belongs to your mother. All I can say is that not everything is as you believe it to be.'

Clary sighed, 'But I have thought of literally every possibility, and absolutely nothing explains any of it.'

'I know. But trust me, it will be explained soon. I will talk to Jocelyn.' Luke assured her.

He sat up, 'Alright, you go to sleep. We have a big clean up tomorrow.'

Clary groaned, remembering the exhibition still had to be cleaned up after the second showing tomorrow afternoon.

Luke laughed, 'You are lucky Clary. Jocelyn loves you. I don't think you really know what she has done for you.'

Clary smiled at Luke, noticing the admiration in his eyes. 'She loves you Luke.' Clary said.

He smiled at her and nodded before turning and leaving her alone in her room. She rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to surround her and loose herself in her dreams.

* * *

_The man they called evil raised his hand to Clary._

_'Give me the cup.' He said, almost laughing._

_Clary shook all over. 'Never.' She hissed._

_His face hardened, 'Give me the cup, now.'_

_Clary shook her head. His hand clenched and swung straight for her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow, but something, or someone prevented it. She opened her eyes to see Jace had been knocked to the ground._

_'Silly boy, sacrificing yourself for her.' The man growled as Jace lifted his trembling body from the ground. A bruise was already appearing across is left cheek, but he didn't even notice. He stood tall and looked the man right in his eyes._

_'Say's the man who would hit a woman.' He sneered._

_The man's dark skin tightened over his face and she could see beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. He beared his teeth and growled at Jace._

_Jace just laughed; laughed straight in the face of evil. Clary couldn't help but admire the brave boy that stood, blocking her from harm's way. _

_'You see, Valentine, you will never win.'_

_Valentine stepped forward, the anger in his face slowly disappearing. _

_'Oh really?' He asked, and looked over to his left. Clary followed his gaze. Then she saw it. The limp body of a young boy. Someone she knew. She screeched, 'No!' _

_It was Simon._

* * *

Clary woke from her dream and sat straight up in her bed. She looked around. The light of the morning sun streamed through the window that she had left open the night before and her clock read 6.30am. She wiped her sweaty forehead with her sleeve and slumped in her bed. It was only a dream, wasn't it?

She reached for her phone and dialled the familiar number of her closest friend.

'Clary?' Simon croaked into the other end of the phone.

'Simon! You're alright!' she sighed with relief.

'Clary it is too early, go back to sleep.' Simon groaned and she could hear him roll over in his bed.

'I just needed to check something. I will see you later.' She said happily.

'Okay, goodnight... or morning. I don't really know.'

Clary laughed and hung up the phone.

She got up out of bed and headed over to the window. She was almost expecting to see someone there, but was sadly disappointed when she was faced with an empty street.

She sighed and went to take a shower. She was too wide awake to want to go back to sleep. She dressed and headed downstairs for a walk in the fresh morning air.

* * *

The park was empty apart from the few morning joggers and odd dog with its owner. She crossed the grass to the children's swing set and sat down on one of them. She remembered spending hours in this park with Luke pushing her on the swing, or being at the end of the slide to catch her when she came down. She remembered when he would chase her through the trees while Jocelyn watched and laughed. She smiled at the thought.

Suddenly Clary felt she wasn't alone. She looked to her left and almost fell backwards off the swing.

'Alec?! What the hell?' She half yelled as she gained her balance and stared at him. He was sitting on the swing beside her

'Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.' He said, not seeming sorry at all.

'What are you doing here?' She asked.

'I'm here to tell you to forget about us. Forget about all this. And stay away from Jace.' He said, anger clear in his voice. He rose from the swing and walked off, leaving her shocked. Before she could say anything, he was gone.

* * *

Clary walked straight home. That was it. Jocelyn was going to tell her everything.

'Mum?' She called as she came into her apartment. 'Mum?' she weaved her way through the hall and into the kitchen. Jocelyn was standing at the stove, with her back to Clary.

'Mum I think you have something to tell me.' She said, placing her hand on Jocelyn's shoulder.

Her mother turned and smiled. Clary knew instantly that it was not Jocelyn. Her eyes were glowing gold. Suddenly the iris and pupil rolled back into her head and her eyes were completely white. Her teeth sharpened and her face began to change in to something more horrifying then Clary could ever imagine.

'Mum?' She whispered, stepping backwards.

Her body shivered all over as she edged backwards towards the door. The figure that stood before her had now become something Clary couldn't explain. One gold glowing eye the size of a small frying pan stared at her. Below the eye was a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and out of that mouth came the most deafening loud screeches Clary had ever heard. The body was human, the body of her mother, but had a sticky black goo that dripped from every inch of the body.

'What did you do to my mother?!'

'Clary!' Jocelyn suddenly appeared behind her, pushing her back from the door. She stepped in front of her daughter, holding something in her hands.

'Mum what is this?!' Clary yelled.

'A demon.' Her mother replied not taking her eyes from the creature that stood before them.

Clary's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she realised that in each hand was a sword.

'Clary run!' Her mother yelled to her.

At that moment the creature lunged for Clary.


	5. Part Of The Truth

**Here is another chapter :) -Blaire x**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Part Of The Truth**

* * *

Jocelyn's blade slashed down into the demons arm quicker than Clary could comprehend. The left arm that was a clone of her mother's fell to the ground and a black goo sprayed from the wound. The demon screamed a scream that Clary would never forget and sprung for Jocelyn. In one swift movement she had raised her sword again and had sliced off the creatures other arm. More demon blood sprayed from its body as it snapped at Jocelyn and tried to tackle her to the ground.

Clary watched on in complete and utter shock. Jocelyn jumped to the side quick enough to avoid the tackle and slammed the sword in her right hand down into the demons back, making it disappear in a black mist. Blood covered the ground; demon blood.

Clary fell to the ground in shock. What the hell had just happened?

'Clary!' Her mother yelled dropping her weapons and running to her daughters side.

'M…Mum…please… what is going on.' She begged for answers.

'Come on darling, get up and lest get you to Luke's. I will explain further there.' She replied.

Clary nodded numbly and slowly, with her mother's help, got to her feet.

'I'm so sorry Clary.' She whispered.

That was the last thing Clary heard before she passed out.

* * *

When Clary next awoke she was laying on Luke's couch in the living room of his house. She could hear the mumming of voices around her. She kept her eyes closed, and listened.

'Jocelyn, you have to tell her everything. She has a right to know.' She heard Luke say.

'Maybe I can just get Magnus-'

Luke cut her off. 'Jocelyn, no. She is 16. Not a child any more. She was going to find out sooner or later. You can't protect her forever.'

'I can try.' Was all Jocelyn could say.

At that moment Clary's eyes fluttered open.

'Tell me.' She whispered, 'please.'

She saw Luke look at Jocelyn with a '_do It'_ look on his face.

Jocelyn sighed and sat on the edge of the couch.

'You are not who you think you are. You belong to a stronger kind. Not human, but angel.'

Clary looked at Jocelyn in absolute disbelief. She blinked once, twice, and then opened her mouth, 'are you crazy?'

Jocelyn looked at Luke for support.

'Clary she is being serious. You are a demon hunter. A shadow hunter. Like your mother. Like I was. You are part angel, as we all are.' Luke explained.

'Angel. Warrior. Demon hunter. Have you all been drinking? This is the most messed up stuff I have ever heard. And what do you mean by like you were? What aren't you a hunter anymore? Decided to quit? Because if so I choose to quite too. No way am I getting involved with this.' Clary said sitting up on the couch and getting ready to leave the room. She was not going to sit here and listen to them make up a ridiculous story to hide the truth. She was human. Human.

'Clary,' Jocelyn put her hand on Clary's shoulder, 'Honey, please listen.' Clary noticed a black tattoo like Jace and Alec's was under the sleeve of Jocelyn's arm.

She grabbed her hand and pulled back the sleeve, 'What are these?'

'They are runes. They are like magic, give us power to be able to do things better. This is a healing rune.' Clary looked at it, 'Prove it.'

Jocelyn didn't quite know what to do. She took a steal from her pocket and a knife from the other.

'Clary don't make her do this.' Luke said stepping forward and taking the knife from Jocelyn.

'Luke, let me show her.' Jocelyn took back the knife and placed it to the skin on her hand. And down she pressed, drawing blood. She winced in pain and then handed the knife to Luke. Then, before Clary's eyes, she took the steal from where it sat in her lap and drew the same rune on her arm on her palm. A blue light shined from the tip of the steal as she drew the sign.

Clary's mouth dropped, the cut began to heal. In no less than 30 seconds had the wound completely healed.

Clary couldn't say anything, just stared in disbelief.

'So, I'm a shadowhunter. You're a shadowhunter. We hunt demons. These are runes. They give us power. We are part angel.' Clary managed to whisper.

'Well, that's just the tip of the iceberg but it is the main things yes.' Jocelyn nodded.

'So you believe it?' Luke questioned.

'I need some time to think.' Clary stood and headed for the door.

'Clary, I didn't 'quit' being a shadowhunter either. I was forced into leaving because of other reasons.' Luke said before she shut the door behind herself.


	6. Gone

**Chapter 6. Gone**

* * *

Clary stepped out onto the foot path outside of Luke's home. Her head was spinning. There were so many more questions she wanted to ask her mother but she found it difficult to believe what she was saying. How could it be possible? How could demons exist? She shook the thoughts from her mind and focused on her breathing.

She turned left and headed down along the street towards a small club she knew of. One she had walked past many times but had never been inside.

She came to the front of the club and looked up to the sign. She tried to read the name of the bar but some sort of symbol covered the words. She squinted and looked closer at it. She swore she ad saw that symbol before, but she couldn't remember where.

The security guard standing at the entrance looked at her, 'Can I help you miss?' he questioned.

She looked at him in shock, suddenly seeing him for the first time. He had blue hair and sharper teeth than a normal human being. His eyes were purple, but faded into blue. Clary ignored it, assuming he was just going for a different look.

'What does that symbol mean?' she asked pointing at the sign.

He looked at her and flashed her a smile, revealing a snake-like tongue in his mouth, 'Come with me.' He said, leading Clary inside.

The club was half full, people sitting along the bar drinking or out on the floor dancing. She noticed that they were all human beings. Not strange like this security guard. One thing she didn't notice though, was that not one person noticed her or the guard enter the club. The man came to a stop in the corner of the dance floor and turned to her.

'What are you doing here?' he asked her.

Clary frowned, unsure how to answer the question.

He reached up and clamped his hands around her neck, 'answer me little shadowhunter.' He growled.

Clary thrashed around under his grip but it was too strong. She opened her mouth and tried to scream but his hand tightened around her throat.

'Don't bother, they can't see us.' He laughed.

'But I can.' Clary heard a boy say from behind the guard.

He released his grip on her throat and pushed her to the ground. Her hands reached for her neck, rubbing it and gasping for breath, she looked up to see Jace behind the security guard.

'Another one?' the man growled.

'And the last one you will see.' Jace laughed and swiftly pulled a blade from his back and slammed it into the heart of the man.

Clary screamed and skittered back into the very corner of the room. The guard disappeared in a flash and all that was left was a small puddle of black blood on the ground.

'What the hell?' She yelled, still rasping for breath. Red marks were appearing around her neck.

'Are you alright?' Jace asked coming to her side.

He helped her up and put both hands on her shoulders, causing her to face him.

'You just killed a human? You're a killer!' She shouted.

'That was not a human.' Jace said simply. 'Demon's can take on the form of any living creature, you can't trust anyone.'

'Why should I trust you then?' She questioned him.

'Well I did just save your life.'

Clary stared at him, than looked at his hands. She grabbed one of them, pulling up the sleave to look at the black markings.

'Runes.' She whispered, 'You are a shadowhunter too. Mum was telling the truth.' Clary managed to whisper.

Jace just looked at her, 'You mean, you don't know that you are a shadowhunter.'

Clary shook her head, 'well I didn't until today.'

The two heard a cough and turned to see Alec staring at them. Jace removed his hands from Clary's shoulders and looked at him.

'Alright, you insisted on following her. She is safe. Now we can go.' Alec snapped.

Clary looked from one boy to the other.

'You followed me?' she asked.

'Well it was a good thing I did.' Jace answered.

Clary saw the look on Alec's face. 'Well I'm fine now thank-you. I have to get back to my Mum. Goodbye.' Clary said walking towards the exit.

'Wait!' Jace called after her, but she was already gone. He stared at Alec angrily.

'What?' Alec said innocently.

'You could try being nice.' Jace said.

Alec looked at him and sighed, not bothering to reply.

'I think we can trust her.' Jace finally said.

'And what about her mother? You know who she is tied to.' Alec questioned.

'She didn't know she was a shadowhunter until today.' Jace said in Clary's defence.

Alec gave up, 'Just be careful. The rune to fix a broken heart is the most painful one.'

* * *

Clary came to the front door of Luke's and went on inside, 'Mum! Luke?' she called as she came to the lounge and saw that no one was there.

'Mum?' She yelled again.

She went on into the kitchen and looked around. That too was empty. Worry setting in she went through to the bed rooms. That was where she found Luke.

He was laying on the ground un conscious, bleeding from a gash on his forehead and a cut along his arm.

'Luke?!' Clary screamed dropping to his side and shaking him awake.

He groaned and looked up a Clary.

'Luke, what happened?' She asked calmly.

'Your mother.' He managed to get out.

'What?' She asked.

'S...she has been taken.' He said.

'What? By who?'

Luke's eyes re-closed and he started to fall in out of consciousness.

'Luke! Who took my mother?' She shouted.

He mouthed one word.

_Valentine._


	7. Alaric

**Chapter 7. Alaric**

* * *

'Luke, who is Valentine?' Clary begged, but Luke was again unconscious. Valentine. She had heard that name before, but where?

Clary stared down at Luke's face. Her mother had been taken. She wasn't quite sure what to do. She took a deep breath. Help. Luke needed help. She would get him to the hospital and then go to the police and report all of this. Surely they could do something about it. Then when Luke was awake again she would find out what exactly happened to her mother and the police could start searching.

She nodded to herself, as If to say that she agreed with the plan.

Clary bent down and put Luke's arm around her neck. She would have to get him to a hospital.

A million thoughts were spinning around in her mind, thoughts of her mother, of what she was going to do now, of who this Valentine was. She kept wracking her brain trying to remember where she had heard the name Valentine before, when suddenly it came to her. Jace and Alec had been talking about some person named Valentine the other night.

Luke grumbled as Clary got him to his feet. He slowly opened his eyes.

'Clary what are you doing?' He asked.

'I'm getting you to a hospital, then I'm going to the police.' She answered as she heaved Luke over to the door.

Luke managed to use Clary's strength to move his legs across the ground himself.

'No, Clary you need to take me to the pack.'

Clary opened the door and they worked their way down the hall.

'You're hurt. You're taking nonsense-'

'No Clary, you need to listen to me. Call Gretel, ok her number is in the phon-' Luke winced in pain as Clary set him down on the couch in the lounge room. '-phone book. Call her and get her to come pick us up.' Luke finished.

Clary did as he said. She found Gretel's number and diled it. It rang three times before anyone picked up.

'Gretel's phone, Alaric speaking.' Came a deep voice on the other end.

'Hello, Luke is hurt. He said to call this number and you would come to get him. Please hurry. We are at his house.' Clary said quickly.

'We are on our way.'

The phone hung up and Clary set it down in the cradle.

She looked over at Luke. He was again unconscious. Then the worry for her mother set in. It was like there were a million snakes in her stomach, making her feel sick to the bone. What was this person doing to her? Clary suddenly needed to throw up, but for Luke's sake she held it in.

So much had happened in the past two days that she was struggling to take even a fourth of it in. This new world she has only just come to realise exists. There was so much she wanted to ask and so much she needed to know to help her understand everything, but now that her mother was gone who was she meant to go to?

She felt the sick feeling coming on again and sat down on the couch where Luke lay. She put her head between her legs and breathed. She stayed like that for at least ten minutes. Then she heard voices as Alaric barged into the house. She jumped up as he entered the room, closely followed by a girl who had tanned skin and dark hair.

'Are you the girl who called us? Clary?'

Clary nodded. This man looked familiar. 'Have we met before?'

The man smiled, 'when you were a young child, yes we did.'

'Oh, and you are a friend of Lukes?' Clary asked.

He laughed a low grumbling laugh, 'He is not only our leader but a mate to us all.'

Clary frowned, 'Leader?' she asked.

'Of course. He is our pack leader. Best one we have had in a long while.'

Clary shook her head, 'What are you talking about?'

Alaric realised at that moment that Clary didn't know of their true identities.

'Lest get Luke back to the rest of the pack and when he wakes he can tell you himself.' He said.

'Why does everyone do that? Tell me to wait and someone else can tell me?'

'Because it isn't my place to tell you. I assume Luke didn't tell you for a reason so I will respect whatever that reason was. Alright Maia help me get Luke out to the truck.'

The dizziness took over Clary's mind again as she stood to help the two.

'Hey there, you alright?' Alaric asked as Clary steadied herself.

Clary tried to nod but suddenly the world started to turn, then everything went black.


End file.
